


Good Morning

by Sociopathic_Salamander



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathic_Salamander/pseuds/Sociopathic_Salamander
Summary: Make sure to give kudos or even leave a comment if you liked it. If you didn't, the you can still leave a comment and tell me why I am a disappointment.Sorry for not posting anything recently, school has been killing me and I didn't exactly have any chances to write anything over Thanksgiving. You know how it is, can't let the family know what you're writing or they'll disown you! Well anyway, thanks a ton for reading and have a splendid day!





	Good Morning

I neither own nor am I profiting off of Gravity Falls or its characters.

 

Dipper Pines awoke to a flurry of smells coming from somewhere in the house. When he checked his clock, it read 10:38 am, which was unusually late for him to wake up. Normally Mabel would have kicked him awake, wanted him to cook her something, or otherwise needed something form him prior to him awakening normally. But now, it seemed as though someone was cooking breakfast in their kitchen. Which was especially odd because while Mabel could bake a mean cake, she couldn't really get a handle on the more meal oriented kind of cooking, like making breakfast foods.

 

Dipper continued getting out of bed, still mostly asleep and pretty much just shambling to the kitchen. When he finally got there, Dipper was greeted with an unusual sight. Eggs in a pan, in the process of being cooked, but no one was cooking them. Dipper looked proceeded to look for Mabel, because she almost definitely started making these. However, after he had woken up a bit more, he realized why he shouldn't do that and ran to go turn off the stove before searching for Mabel. 

 

After a brief period of looking for Mabel, Dipper found her sitting on the ground playing on her phone. Once he reminded her about the eggs she was 'cooking', Mabel yelped and ran to the kitchen to make sure her precious eggs were not completely burnt to a crisp.

"Mabel, my biggest question is, if you were hungry, why not just wake me up to cook you something like you always do?"

"Well you see Dipper, I only really have one reason. And it is because you just looked so gosh darn adorable when you were sleeping!"

This was then followed by a large period of teasing by Mabel and denial of cuteness by Dipper.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to give kudos or even leave a comment if you liked it. If you didn't, the you can still leave a comment and tell me why I am a disappointment.
> 
> Sorry for not posting anything recently, school has been killing me and I didn't exactly have any chances to write anything over Thanksgiving. You know how it is, can't let the family know what you're writing or they'll disown you! Well anyway, thanks a ton for reading and have a splendid day!


End file.
